gtafandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Місії в Grand Theft Auto IV
Всього в грі є 88 сюжетних місій. Broker-Dukes-Bohan Роман Беллік (Roman Bellic) * The Cousins Bellic * It's Your Call * Three's a Crowd Мішель (Michelle) * First Date Роман Беллік (Roman Bellic) * Bleed Out * Easy Fare * Jamaican Heat Малюк Джейкоб (Little Jacob) * Concrete Jungle Владімір Глєбов (Vladimir Glebov) * Bull in a China Shop * Hung Out to Dry * Clean Getaway * Ivan the Not So Terrible Роман Беллік (Roman Bellic) * Uncle Vlad * Crime and Punishment Міхаіл Фаустін (Mikhail Faustin) * Do You Have Protection? * Final Destination * No Love Lost Роман Беллік (Roman Bellic) * Logging On Малюк Джейкоб (Little Jacob) * Shadow Міхаіл Фаустін (Mikhail Faustin) * Rigged to Blow Дмітрій Раскалов (Dimitri Rascalov) * The Master and the Molotov * Russian Revolution Роман Беллік (Roman Bellic) * Roman's Sorrow Брюссі Кіббутс (Brucie Kibbutz) * Search and Delete * Easy as Can Be * Out of the Closet * No. 1 Менні Ескуела (Manny Escuela) * Escuela of the Streets * Street Sweeper Елізабета Торрез (Elizabeta Torres) * Luck of the Irish * Blow Your Cover Менні Ескуела (Manny Escuela) * The Puerto Rican Connection Елізабета Торрез (Elizabeta Torres) * The Snow Storm * Have a Heart Патрік Макрері (Patrick McReary) * Harboring a Grudge * Waste Not Want Knots * Three Leaf Clover Джеральд Макрері (Gerald McReary) * Actions Speak Louder than Words * I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle Мелорі Бардас (Mallorie Bardas) * Hostile Negotiation Algonquin-Alderney Френціс Макрері (Francis McReary) * Call and Collect * Final Interview * Holland Nights * Lure Плейбой Ікс (Playboy X) * Deconstruction for Beginners * Photo Shoot Двейн Фордж (Dwayne Forge) * Ruff Rider * Undress to Kill Плейбой Ікс (Playboy X) * The Holland Play [[Газета "Юнайтед Ліберті"|Газета "Юнайтед Ліберті"]] (United Liberty Paper) * Wrong is Right * Portrait of a Killer * Dust Off * Paper Trail Рей Бочіно (Ray Boccino) * A Long Way to Fall * Taking in the Trash * Meltdown * Museum Piece * No Way on the Subway * Late Checkout * Weekend at Florian's Деррік Макрері (Derrick McReary) * Smackdown * Babysitting * Tunnel of Death Френціс Макрері (Francis McReary) * Blood Brothers Патрік Макрері (Patrick McReary) * Undertaker Джеральд Макрері (Gerald McReary) * I'll Take Her * Ransom * She's a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend Берні Крейн (Bernie Crane) * Hating the Haters * Union Drive * Buoys Ahoy Філ Белл (Phil Bell) * Truck Hustle Джиммі Пеґоріно (Jimmy Pegorino) * Pegorino's Pride * Payback Джон Ґравеллі (Jon Gravelli) * Entourage * Dining Out * Liquidize the Assets Філ Белл (Phil Bell) * Catch the Wave * Trespass * To Live and Die in Alderney Джиммі Пеґоріно (Jimmy Pegorino) * Flatline * Pest Control Ніко Беллік (Niko Bellic) * That Special Someone Джиммі Пеґоріно (Jimmy Pegorino) * One Last Thing Закінчення - Угода Джиммі Пеґоріно (Jimmy Pegorino) * If the Price is Right * Mr and Mrs Bellic Малюк Джейкоб (Little Jacob) * A Revenger's Tragedy Закінчення - Помста Ніко Беллік (Niko Bellic) * A Dish Served Cold Роман Беллік (Roman Bellic) * Mr and Mrs Bellic Малюк Джейкоб (Little Jacob) * Out of Commission en:Missions in GTA IV es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV fi:Tehtävät GTA IV:ssä fr:Missions_dans_GTA_IV nl:Missies (GTA IV) pl:Misje w GTA IV pt:Missões do GTA IV ro:Misiuni din GTA IV ru:Миссии в GTA IV Категорія:Місії Категорія:Місії в GTA IV